Happy Birthday, Shihira!
by Shadow Ice Maiden
Summary: Sidestory of the Safe House series. It's Shihira's birthday and we're going to party! Fluff, mainly ShihiraxDatenshi but some other stuff too. VERY fluffy.


SIM: Ok, so this is sort of a side chapter for Safe House/ So Much For Retirement in honor of Shihira's birthday. It's got nothing to do with the plot of the sequel or really anything else…

Ayaka: SIM owns nothing

SIM: Thank you… enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Shihira awoke to sun streaming in through her pink curtains. She groaned and put her pink pillow over her head to block out the sun while cuddling her Nny and Zim plushies closer. She had just snuggled in to go back to sleep when a she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Datenshi called from the other side. Shihira sat up immediately, smoothing her hair back.

"Go ahead." She called back. Datenshi pushed the door open and stepped into the pink room with a smile. He was carrying a tray of waffles, bacon, and eggs with a cup of orange juice and a daffodil in a small vase of water.

"Morning sleeping beauty. I just thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed today." He said, setting the tray on her lap and giving her a kiss.

"Awwww, that's so sweet! What's the occasion?" she asked with a smile.

"You honestly don't remember?" Datenshi asked, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Should I?" Shihira asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Uhh… yeah actually. Look at the calendar." He replied pointing at her Invader Zim calendar. The date, February 9th, was circled half a dozen times in bright red marker, "It is your birthday." A smile cracked across Shihira's face and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" Datenshi simply chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Just one thing I like about you. You can be so ditsy. It's cute." She giggled and kissed him again, "Now, I'm going to leave you to get dressed. When you're done, come downstairs. We've got the whole day planned out for you." He said getting up and leaving the room.

_What did I do to deserve a guy like him? _She thought to herself as she finished her breakfast and rushed to her closet to pick out the perfect outfit.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Shihira came down the stairs dressed in a black and pink plaid skirt that had safety pins and buckles all over it, a pink, black, and white corset, and black combat boots with pink laces. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the daffodil Datenshi brought her that morning was twisted into it. She was wearing black eyeliner, mascara, pink eye shadow, and pink lipstick. She danced her way into the kitchen and sat down at the island counter.

"Morning chica! Feliz cumpleanos!" Ami exclaimed with a smile giving her a one armed hug as she sat down next to her.

"You look beautiful." Datenshi whispered to her from her other side. Ami gave her a knowing look and went over to the fridge.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Shihira asked.

"Well, first Keiko, Yukina, Ami and Hikari are going to pamper you while the boys get the party set up. I'm making the food for the party tonight and Shizuru, and Genkai are watching the little ones." Aya said while stirring something that smelled really good on the stove. Shihira squealed and Ami giggled at her.

"Ok, come on! Let's go!" Ami said, motioning her upstairs. Shihira ran past her upstairs.

"Well she's excited." Aya mumbled, checking the cake in the oven.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So how are things going with you and Datenshi?" Ami asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Absolutely, positively, wonderful!" Shihira exclaimed dreamily.

"Good for you. We told you you wouldn't be alone forever." Hikari replied wit ha smile.

"So what do you think? Bubblegum pink… or French tip?" Ami asked, holding up two things of nail polish.

"How about we do black and pink? It would match her outfit today."

"Good idea!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

-That Night, Around 5:00-

"So what's next?" Shihira questioned excitedly.

"Well we were thinking that, in honor of your birthday, we would do some karaoke since you like it so much." Aya replied with a smile.

"YAAAY!!!!"

"So here's how we're going to do this. Everyone's name is on a slip of paper in this hat. I'm going to pull a name and whoever it is gets to sing. Everyone has to sing." Aya explained. "Genkai and Koenma will be the judges and whoever wins gets a prize."

"Ok." Everyone replied, some more excited than others.

"First up is… Ami!" Aya exclaimed. She walked up to the machine and picked her song.

_Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_

Do you, understand what I need,need (from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby

What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,  
But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see  
that youre messin' round with me

Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I_

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

Everyone in the room applauded and she took a bow.

"Very nice song choice Ami. I'm sure you got Hideki very excited." Aya commented. Everyone giggled, "So next up is… Yusuke!" Yusuke reluctantly went up and picked a song.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about, 

_I know, I know all about, _

_I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Yusuke stepped off stage with a goofy grin. Everyone clapped, holding in giggles at the truth of the song. Yusuke took a bow.

"Wow Yusuke, could that song be any more relevant?" Aya giggled, stepping back up on stage to pick the next person, "Next is Botan!"

She stepped up on stage, nearly bouncing with excitement and picked her song.

_We got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right:  
Of findin' a good man._

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.

Blind dates an' horror stories;  
Pushy gals and fast movers.  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out,  
To big-talkers; bad losers,  
It's so hard findin' a good man.

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.

Julie, I know you want perfection;  
Angie, you want a listener.  
Lisa, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me:I just want a good kisser.

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast;  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.

Here's to findin' a good man.  
Here's to findin' a good man

"Amen!" Every girl in the room shouted and lifted their glasses as Botan took a bow.

"Nice job Botan. Next up is Kurama!" Aya exclaimed. He got up and picked a song. As the music started he winked at his wife playfully.

_Well you rolled out of bed and stubbed your toe  
And I heard you almost cuss  
And I fought back the urge to laugh  
just listen to you fuss  
then you overdid the coffee  
couldn't get your hair just right  
when I smiled and said good morning  
you looked mad enough to fight _

Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in a love with too

Yeah that mini van is a far cry  
from the sports car in your dreams  
and that dead end job  
is pushin back vacation more it seems  
you got soccer at 4:30  
And ballet class by 5:00   
Then I call you talkin' flirty  
You ask have I lost my mind 

Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too

When you lay down in my arms  
let go of all that stress   
whisper honey I love you  
with your head on my chest  
when the world's strongest woman is my lady  
when the day is through   
Well that's another side of you  
that I'm in love with too 

If I had to do the things you do  
Well I'd just lose my mind  
somehow you get em fed and bathed  
and settled down by nine  
and I hear you down the hallway  
as you lay em down to sleep  
and they pray the good lord watches over them and you and me

Well that's another side of you  
that I'm in love with too  
well that's another side of you  
that I'm in love with too

Kurama finished and took a bow while everyone gave him a round of applause. Aya walked up on stage and gave him a kiss before turning and grinning like mad at the others. "Next up is Kuwabara." She said and then walked back over to her table to sit in Kurama's lap.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and picked a song.

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly  
For a white guy.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis._

You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today.  
Our subject isn't cool,  
But he fakes it anyway.  
He may not have a clue;  
And he may not have style.  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial.

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing.

Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly  
For a white guy.

He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice.  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice.  
Now cruising in his Pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass.  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass.

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world loves wannabe's.  
So (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing

Now he's getting a tattoo.  
Yeah he's gettin' ink done.  
He asked for a '13',  
But they drew a '31'.  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip.  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip.

Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.

So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
Oh the world loves wannabe's.  
So let's get some more wannabe's.  
And (Hey! Hey!) do that brand new thing.

By the time Kuwabara finished, everyone was laughing hysterically. He smirked and took a bow. Everyone applauded him.

"Nice Kuwabara," Aya said, giving him a high five and wiping a tear from her eye, "Next up is Hikari."

Hikari smirked and walked over to choose her song.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me_

Everyone clapped and Ami, Aya, and Shihira slapped Hikari high fives as she walked by.

"Next up is Keiko." Aya sighed, still giggling. Keiko got up and went to the stage.

_Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky  
Ice shouldn't burn or a bumblebee fly  
If you feel so happy, then why do you cry?  
Oh nothin' bout love makes sense._

Like an ocean liner shouldn't float on the sea  
A pearl in an oyster or a circus of fleas   
Someone so perfect can't be falling for me.  
Oh nothin' bout love makes sense.

Nothin' bout love is less than confusing   
You can win when you're losing, stand when you're falling  
I can't figure it out.  
Nothin' bout love can make an equation nothin' short of amazing  
Wish I could explain it  
But I don't know how.

The way that we dance, the reason we dream  
That big Italian tower, well how does it lean?  
Something so strong shouldn't make me this weak  
Oh nothin' bout love makes sense. 

Nothin' bout love is less than confusing  
You can win when you're losing, stand when you're falling  
I can't figure it out.   
Nothin' bout love can make an equation nothin' short of amazing   
Wish I could explain it  
But I don't know how.

Like the lights of Las Vegas glowing out on the sand  
A jumbo shrimp or a baby grand  
How you're touching my heart when you're holding my hand  
Oh nothin' bout love makes sense  
Oh nothin' bout love makes sense  
Oh nothin' bout love, makes sense  
No no no, oh it don't make sense

Everyone applauded and Keiko curtseyed with a giggle and skipped back to her spot next to Yusuke.

"Great song Keiko. Next up is Shizuru." Aya said. Shizuru put out her cigarette and went up on stage.

_Got my headlights shining  
Down an old dirt road  
Smoke my cigarettes  
I should quit I know_

The radio's playing  
Old country songs  
Someone's leaving, someone's cheating  
On and on

I think I might like  
The quiet nights  
Of this empty life

'Cause someday maybe  
Somebody will love me like I need  
And someday I won't have to prove  
'Cause somebody will see  
All my worth but until then  
I'll do just fine on my own  
With my cigarettes  
And this old dirt road

See I left another  
Good man tonight  
I wonder if he'll miss me  
Lord knows I tried

But I think that maybe  
The thing that I did wrong  
Was put up with his bullshit  
For far too long

I think I might like  
The quiet nights  
Of this empty life

I ain't gonna sleep  
I ain't gonna dream  
About the things that I used to need  
I ain't gonna cry  
Or go on living lies  
I'm just gonna drive 

Everybody clapped and Shizuru bowed before going back to her seat and lighting another cigarette.

"I love that song! Nice choice Shizuru. Next up is Hiei!" Aya exclaimed. Hiei got up and picked a song. (Hikari bribed him -winks-)

_I miss the sand on the concrete floor  
I miss the way it was before  
no one even knew me  
your eyes looked right through me  
And I'm taking off your clothes  
And you bloom like a rose_

I can't get away from you

And where the ocean meets the land  
Is like the sliding of your hand  
Prickles up my skin  
And I can feel the changing weather  
While alone along that coast  
Sense memories of your ghost

I can't get away from you

Deliver me, shut me up  
Deliver me  
Give into me, Release  
Deliver me, deliver me

Through the airport corridors  
In magazines in stores  
If I see your face once more  
Cause you know I can't ignore it  
I recognize that pose  
When you bloomed like a rose 

I can't get away from you

The jeep gets broke on a blown out road and I'm a tourist with a real light load  
Will the government hold another month away, missed our places where we always stay  
Funny how we always pick these spots  
Feeling like a have in the land of have nots, sleeping on cots  
Wishing that I had some tater-tots

And there's postcards written  
I know I'll never send  
The moment is gone and won't come again   
I ride with souls who find no peace  
Still I look to you to find release

And the travelers return  
Through the panic doors  
Walking through the airport corridors  
Welcome back now from the foreign shores  
And I walk alone  
And the ghost that I carry is your  
Tiger shark is azure blue  
I hope the vision you had returns to you

"Yay! Go Third Eye Blind!" Aya exclaimed.

"I didn't know you listened to them…" Hikari said. Hiei just shrugged and walked back to his seat.

"So next up is Hideki!" Aya called out. Hideki got up and picked his song.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about the cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't _even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Hideki took a bow and went back to his seat. Ami was sitting right next to him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a kiss and sat back down.

"Awwww. That was cute. Next up is Yukina!" Aya announced. Yukina timidly got up and picked a song.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Yukina curtseyed and went back to her seat next to Kuwabara who gave her a one armed hug, making her giggle.

"That was great Yukina. You were terrific. Next up is Datenshi!" Aya said. Datenshi got up and picked his song.

_She said, "I've got to be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
I'm not foolin', this feelin' is real."  
She said, "You've gotta be crazy!  
What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?"_

"You've got wits,  
You've got looks,   
You've got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong  
All wrong  
But you've got me

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made,  
What's the sense in waiting?

I said, "I've got to be honest,  
I've been waiting for you all of my life."  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane.  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

"You've got wits,  
You've got looks,   
You've got passion,  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"

Tonight  
Tonight  
You've got me

I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.   
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

Datenshi finished and took a bow while everybody applauded. He went back to his seat next to Shihira and was immediately tackle-kissed by his squealing girlfriend.

"Awww. You guys are so cute together!" Aya cooed from the stage. "Anyways, I'm next… Oh joy and rapture…" She sighed and walked over to pick her song.

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

She finished and everybody clapped.

"Thanks. So that leaves you Shihira. Go crazy." Aya stated.

"Yay!!!" She exclaimed, jumping up and skipping over to the machine. She picked her song and got ready.

_Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me_

Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here

Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"

Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me

Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me

Everybody applauded and shouted various 'Happy Birthday's to her.

"So what now?" Shihira asked as she stepped off-stage.

"Now we open presents." Hikari said.

-An Hour Later, About 8:00-

Shihira got a Marilyn Manson T-shirt, a Jack Skelington T-shirt, a JtHM T-shirt, an I-tunes gift card, a Hot Topic gift card, various beauty products and clothes, and a necklace with a pentacle pendant that was studded with jade. They were now sitting around the table eating the cake Aya had baked.

"Jeez Aya, this is the best damn cake I think I've ever had." Yusuke exclaimed as he scarfed down another piece.

"I'm glad you like it." Aya replied with a giggle.

"So what next?" Shihira asked. Ami, Aya, and Hikari shared an evil look before turning back to Shihira.

"We play games." They said in unison.

-Hours Later, About 1:00-

"Okay, if I play one more game of DDR I am going to pass out." Ami exclaimed, sitting down on the couch.

"So we played Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, I've Never, which I'm still a bit tipsy from, ERS, Mafia, and DDR and had a karaoke party. Is there anything we missed?" Hikari asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm… WE SHOULD WATCH A MOVIE!!!" Shihira exclaimed, still as hyper as ever. Everybody face faulted.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" Aya asked from her place on the floor.

"Hmmm…" Shihira pondered as she cocked her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin. "Let's watch Alien!" The whole group groaned on the inside but smiled and nodded. Aya went up to make popcorn while Ami popped the VHS into the VCR. Shihira was bouncing with excitement and Datenshi just shook his head with a smile.

-2 Hours Later, 3:00 AM-

"Ok, I think it's bedtime." Keiko said as she stretched. Yukina was already asleep on Kuwabara's shoulder and Botan looked like she was going to pass out any minute.

"That's probably a good idea. Goodnight everybody." Aya said as she and Kurama went back to their room. Everyone else said goodnight and went to their rooms. Datenshi, being the gentleman he is, walked Shihira to her room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said when the got to her room.

"Will you stay?" Shihira asked. "Just for tonight, since it's my birthday." Datenshi seemed to deliberate for a second but eventually nodded.

"I guess that'd be alright." He replied and Shihira smiled widely.

So after Shihira and Datenshi changed into their PJs, they both climbed under Shihira's pink comforter, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you you know." Datenshi said quietly. Shihira had to stifle a gasp. She always knew he did, but he'd never actually told her so out loud. She lifted her head to look at his face with a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"You've never said that before." She replied.

"Really?" She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I always knew you did. But, it's nice to hear you say it."

"I love you." She grinned and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you too." She said, laying her head back down on his chest.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"M-hmm. The most fun I've had in ages. Especially when you sang. And I love your present." She said, pointing to her necklace.

"I hoped you would."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For loving me." She yawned.

"You're very welcome, but it's my pleasure. You should get some sleep though. You're exhausted." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Datenshi."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

SIM: Awwwww. That was all fluffy and stuff. I love it! Mostly this came out of the fact that it's Shihira's birthday but also because Shihira and Datenshi haven't actually been in the sequel much so if I didn't give them some fluff they were going to go on strike.

Shihira: Thank you! You rock!

SIM: Anyway, leave a review!

The songs were:

Ami: I Wanna Be Bad- Willa Ford

Yusuke: Headstrong- Trapt

Botan: Finding a Good Man- Danielle Peck

Kurama: Another Side of You- Joe Nichols

Kuwabara: Pretty Fly (for a white guy)- The Offspring

Hikari: Bad Reputation- Joan Jett

Keiko: Nothin' Bout Love- Leann Rimes

Shizuru: Cigarettes- The Wreckers

Hiei: Can't Get Away- Third Eye Blind

Hideki: Little Moments- Brad Paisley

Yukina: Feels Like Home- Chantel Kreviazuk

Datenshi: As Lovers Go- Dashboard Confessional

Aya: You Set Me Free- Michelle Branch

Shihira: Strawberry Gashes- Jack Off Jill

I OWN NONE OF THEM! (Or Aliens)


End file.
